


Tina and The Chipmunks

by coolgirl234



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Dave Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: Tina Seville is Dave's daughter from a previous relationship. She's 16 years old and just wants to fit in like a normal teenager and find love along the way. With Dave's over protectiveness and rules will she find the strength and courage to have the happy life she wants? Will she also fall in love with her father's nemesis? Read and find out.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic. Story takes place during the second movie.

**Dave's POV:** I was driving along the highway to the airport with Simon, Theodore, and Alvin alongside me in the front seat. I was concentrating on the road when Alvin piped up. "So Dave when were you going to tell us you had a daughter?" He asked. "I didn't think it was important at the time Alvin but with her mother dead, I thought it was the right time to tell you." I said. When we got to the airport I didn't recognize the red haired grey blue eyed girl running towards me.

"Dad!" Tina screamed hugging me. "Tina look at you, the last time I visited you I saw this five year old girl running towards me covered in mud." I said hugging her. "I know I changed a lot since then." She said with a grin. "Oh these are your adopted brother's Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." I said. "Chipmunks?" She asked.

"It's a long story which I'll explain later." I said as we got her things from the luggage carrier. When we got home I showed Tina her room. "Dad this is nice but I think it's a little too small for my things." Tina said. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to put it goodnight." I said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight." She said. I left the room and closed the door behind me. 

 

**Tina's POV:** The next morning I woke up to a furry arm shaking me. Tina wake up we have to be at school by eight!" Alvin screamed. "Alright Alvin I'm getting up." I muttered sleepily. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. At eight dad dropped us off in front of the school.

"Bye dad see you later!" I yelled. "Hold on a minute guys, I'm going on a business trip for six months, while I'm gone I've made arrangements for my Aunt Jackie to come and stay with you." He said. "Okay bye dad." I said and I walked into the school with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.  When we walked into the school, a woman came out to greet me. "You must be Tina Seville." She said with a kind smile.

"Yes I am." I said. "I'm Dr. Rubin the principal." She said. "It's so nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "You too sweetie, now come I'll bring you to your homeroom class. Dr.Rubin and I walked down to my home room class. A kind teacher met us  at the door.

"Ms. Ortega good luck." She said. "Thanks." She said. "Hi Tina welcome to homeroom." She said. "Thanks." I said. I sat next to Alvin during class.

"I can't stand dad's rules and over protectiveness I'm not a child anymore Alvin." I said. "Dave's just trying to look out for you." Simon said. "No he's not Simon he's treating me like a child." I said. At the end of the day someone other than Aunt Jackie came to pick us up, however it was someone very familiar. "Toby!" I screamed as he stopped the car.

"Wow look at you little cousin." He said grinning. "You're not little anymore." He said.  "Tell that to my father he's treating me like a child." I said. "Tina that's only because he cares." He said. "I know Toby but like I told Alvin I'm not a child anymore." I said.

"Well I'm  not going to be over protective with any of you." He said. "Toby do you mind if I go to the park with my guitar?" I asked. "No go right ahead, I have to go with you though in case something happens." He said."Okay." I said. "Hey Toby you and Tina go and spend sometime together, we're going to take the bus home." Alvin said.

"Oh ok boys." He said. When I got to the park with Toby, I decided to sit on a bench and play guitar for a while.

**Ian's POV:** I was sitting on a wall at the park looking out at the people walking by, when I heard someone singing. I looked over to the other side of the park, to see a girl with red hair playing a guitar. "Wow she's way better than the Chipmunks and the Chipettes." I thought to myself. I decided to go over to the girl and introduce myself. When I got to where the girl was  I froze.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had long curly red hair and light blue grey eyes.  After she was done singing and playing, I spoke to her. "You have a beautiful voice." I said sitting down. The girl turned to me. "Oh thank you."  She said.

"I'm Ian, Ian Hawk." I said. "I'm Tina, Tina Seville." She said. Just as I was about to ask more about her someone familiar approached us. "Toby Seville." I sneered. "Ian Hawk." He sneered back.

"Are you related by any chance to Dave Seville?" I asked. "Yeah I'm his daughter." Tina said. I was shocked. "I didn't know Dave had a daughter." I said. "Well my mother passed away recently and dad didn't want anyone to know about me I guess." Tina said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked. "Why is dad still treating me like a child? I'll be seventeen in a months time Toby." She said. "I don't know Tina." Toby said. "You have a beautiful voice how would you like to come sing for me at Jett Records?" I asked. "Wait you're that Ian Hawk?" She asked.

I nodded. "You represented some of the greastest artists of all time, why on earth would you want to represent me?" Tina asked. "Why wouldn't I you have a beautiful voice and need to let it be heard. You have a great talent for singing don't throw it away, come and work with me!" I pleaded. "Could I think about it and let you know later?" She asked.

"You have until tomorrow afternoon, that's when I need to know I said. "Okay." She said. "It's getting late Tina we have to go home for dinner." Toby said. I said goodbye to Tina and headed back to my office.

**Tina's POV:** When we got home from the park, Toby and I told Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette about Ian's offer. While we sat down for dinner."Well I know he's changed a lot since he used to represent us." Alvin said.   
"Oh come on Alvin he's the same Ian Hawk that locked us in cages." Simon said. The others agreed with him. "Simon what happened to you Alvin and Theodore that was over a year ago, and for you Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette it was 6 months ago, people can change a lot in six months." I said.

"Hey Toby should I decide to take Ian's offer will you support me?" I asked. "Of course I will." He said. "You have mine as well Tina, Dave needs to lighten up." Alvin said. "Thanks Alvin" I said. "So have you decided what you want to do?" Toby asked.

"No not yet I think I'll sleep on it and decide in the morning." I said. "Ok." Toby said. "Hey Tina do you want to play Disney sing it before bed?" Alvin asked. "Sure." I said. After about two rounds of playing with Alvin I was getting tired.

"Ok guys bed time you have school tomorrow." Toby said. "Alright goodnight everyone." I said. "Hey Tina I really hope you take Ian's offer you have a beautiful voice, it would be a real shame to waste that talent." Alvin said. "Thanks Alvin goodnight." I said and walked into my room to bed.   
  


	2. Tina's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina has been thinking about Ian's offer through the night. Will she take it? Will Simon and the others support her or will she only have the support of Alvin and Toby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Tina's choice will be?

**Tina's POV:** The next morning I was woken up by Alvin and Toby jumping on my bed. "Guys stop I'm getting up!" I laughed hitting Toby in the face with a pillow. I got up and went into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. When I came back to my room, Toby, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes were on my bed. "So have you thought anymore on Ian's offer?" Toby asked.

"Yeah I thought about it all night." I said. "So what did you decide?" Alvin asked. "I decided I'm going to take it." I said. "What!?" Everyone but Alvin and Toby screamed. "Tina are you forgetting what he did to us?" Brittany asked.

"People can change Brittany." I said. "Well don't expect any support from me." She said. "Not us either." agreed Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette. "We support you Tina." Alvin said. Toby nodded. "Thanks Alvin." I said.

A few minutes later Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and I were getting out of Toby's car. "Have fun at school!" Toby yelled. "I won't be home after school today Toby, I'll probably be working with Ian!" I yelled. "Ok!" He yelled back. Since there was still a few minutes until the bell rang, I decided to call Ian and tell him my decision. I dialed the number he gave me at the park yesterday.

 **Ian's POV:** I was sitting in my office chair thinking about Tina and her beautiful voice.  "Not only does she have a beautiful voice she is breathtakingly beautiful herself." I thought to myself. Just then, my secretary beeped me over the intercom. "What is it Madison?" I asked. There's a phone call for you on line two." She said.

I hit the line two button. "This is Ian." I said. "Ian it's Tina Seville." She said. "Hello Tina have you thought about my offer?" I asked. "Yeah I thought about your offer all night and I decided I'm going to take it." She said.

I was beyond happy.  "That's wonderful." I said. I'll have my driver pick you up after school, so we can get started on your album." I said. "Ok Ian sounds good." She said. "Ian I have to go the bell just rang." Tina said.

"Ok I'll see you later." I said and hung up the phone. "Yes!" I whispered loudly and went back to day dreaming of Tina.

 **Tina's POV:** I was sitting next to Alvin in homeroom when a girl came up to us. "Hi I'm Daynara." She said. "Hi I'm Tina Seville and this is my adopted brother Alvin Seville." I said. "It's so nice to meet you Ian called me and told me about you, I'm your back up singer." She said. "You work for Ian, I know about his past he's not like that anymore is he?" I asked.

"Oh no don't worry he's changed a lot since then, He even put in a dessert bar in our lounge area." She said. "Oh please your just making excuses for him so you don't get fired." Simon said. "Simon that's enough!" I yelled. At lunch I sat with Daynara and Alvin at my table Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette sat at a different one. They kept glaring at us.

"I can't stand them right now." I said. "Why can't they be supportive like Alvin and Toby?" I asked. "I don't know but Ian tells me you have a beautiful voice." Daynara said. "It's ok." I said. "Okay Tina you could give Brittany a run for her money with that voice." Alvin said.

"Thanks Alvin." I said.  "Hey Tina Dr Rubin wanted me to give you this, someone left it at the office." Ms Ortega said. "Thanks Ms. Ortega." I said. I opened up the package she gave me. "It's the new iphone it hasn't been released yet and there's one for me and Alvin!" I squealed.

I looked at Daynara. "He wouldn't." I said. "This came with it she said holding up the card. I opened the card.  _Tina, Just a lttle welcome gift to welcome you to our Jett Records family, oh and Alvin's is an apology and a thank you for supporting you with this. I hope you both like your gifts,_

_Ian._

"Still think he's the same Ian from six months ago Simon?" I asked. "Whatever come on you guys let's get out of here." He said. I sadly watched them leave. "Don't worry about it Tina, I know Ian has changed a lot and I accept his apology." Alvin said. "That's good Alvin, but what are the chances of them accepting Ian?" I asked.

"Slim to none Theodore follows Simon around like a lost puppy, He does whatever Simon tells him to do and so do the girls with Brittany." He said. "Do you both want to be friends?" Daynara asked. "Sure." We said. At the end of the day we were all in our homeroom class. I was sitting next to Alvin and Daynara.

"What do you think dad's going to say when he finds out about all this?" I asked Alvin. "He's not going to be happy, he hates Ian with a passion." He said. "You don't think Simon will tell him do you?" I asked. "He might but I hope for your sake he doesn't." Alvin said. At long last, the school day was over and Alvin, Daynara and I were walking out of the school. Ian was waiting out front for me with his limo.

"Hey girls let's go Alvin you're coming too I already called Toby to tell him you were with me." He said. "Sweet!" Alvin squealed. The three of us walked into the limo and got in. "Thank you for the phone Ian how did you get it this early?" I asked. "Oh it's no problem and my buddy owed me a favor." Ian said.

"So Alvin are we cool now?" Ian asked.  "Yeah we are." Alvin said. "Excellent you'll need another back up singer besides Daynara." Ian said. "I know  the perfect person, my best friend Misty from my old school she'd be perfect." I said. "No I'm thinking of someone who already works for me." Ian said.

"Ok that sounds better." I said. Pretty soon we were at Jett Records. "Alright first we need to decide what cover you want for your album." Ian said as we were walking to his office. "I was thinking a picture of me." I said. "That would be great." Ian said.

"So what do you think your first Album should be?" Ian asked. "I thought it would be good to do a cover of Disney songs, Adults and kids seem to like them." I said. "That's a brilliant idea." He said. "Hey Ian you know those Cosplay disney costumes they have at the mall?" I asked. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Well after I make my first album I know there's going to be a lot of concerts so what if I wear the costume from the movie I'm going to sing?" I asked. "That's a wonderful idea." He said. "Good I can get Toby to take me this weekend." I said. I texted Toby to ask him to take me for the costumes, and also asked if Daynara could sleep over this weekend. A few minutes later, he texted back.

 _"Sure I can take you and yes she can."_   He texted back. "Well Daynara looks like you're sleeping over at our house this weekend." I said. "Sweet!" She and Alvin squealed. "What songs do you want to do for your album?" Ian asked. "I was thinking Part of your world, How far I'll go, Beauty and Beast, Something there, When she loved me, and a whole bunch of others that I can't think of right now." I said.

"Ok." Ian said. "Are we going to start recording today?" I asked. "No I'm going to give you a tour of Jett Records." Ian said. "Come on Ian at least let me record one song for my new album please?" I begged. "Oh all right!" Ian laughed.

"Tina this is Gwen she's going to be your personal assistant, if there's anything you need ask her and she'll get it for you. "It's so nice to meet you Tina." She said. "It's nice to meet you as well this is my adopted brother Alvin."  I said. "Hey." He said. "Hello." She said.

"So Ian am I going to be recording with Daynara and anyone else you pick, as my other back up singer on the album?" I asked. "We'll try one song and see how it goes." He said. After the tour was over, we went back to the recording studio. "So what song do you want to record first?" Ian asked. "How about Part of Your World?" I asked.

"That's fine." He said. I started singing Part Of Your World, got almost to the end and hit the long high note perfectly. When I finished the song, Ian looked like a fish with his jaw dropped. "Was I that bad?" I asked. "Bad?" Tina that was incredible!" Alvin squealed.

Ian didn't say anything yet. "Ian say something." I said. "That was absolutely amazing!" He praised. "Was I that good?" I asked. "Yes you were." He said grinning. "

Thanks." I said. "Oh man Tina we have to go home for dinner." Alvin said. "How about I take you three out for dinner to celebrate a song well done." Ian said. "Where should we go?" I asked. "How about that new Chinese food place on South." Alvin said.

"Now wait a minute Alvin it's Tina's choice." Ian said. "Well I love Chinese food so I'm good with that." I said. "Great let's go!" Ian exclaimed. When we got to the restauraunt we looked at the line. "Ian the line is all the way out the door." I said.

"I'll take care of this." He  said.  "Hey man this is Tina Seville." He said. The waiter let us through the line. "Ian how did you do that?" I asked. "When word gets around that I'm representing a new artist, it gets around fast." He said.

"So what does you representing me mean, are you like my manager or something?" I asked.  "That's exactly what I am." He said.  "Okay cool." I said. After we were finished eating, Ian dropped Alvin, Daynara, and I  off at our house. "Hey you guys." I said.

"Hey how was dinner?" Toby asked. "It was awesome!" Alvin squealed. "That's good it's late you guys better get to bed." Toby said. "Goodnight Toby, goodnight Alvin." I said. "Goodnight." They said. When we got to my room,  Daynara and I put on our pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Tina decided to go for it!


End file.
